


Of Stealing Hearts

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crimes & Criminals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Damien really just wants to not be the major suspect of a crime, is that too much to ask? His soulmate and the rest of the world said yes.Day 10: Soulmates share the same fingerprint.





	Of Stealing Hearts

"Detective Sanders?"

Damien looked up from his desk where he was currently looking through the files of his latest case. It was a series of break-ins all over the city. His theory linked them to the local gang "Street Royalty" lead by the infamous twin brothers.

"Yes?" he answered the two men in suits who stood in front of him and shover their badges in his face.

"We're from Interpol. I'm Agent Dwayne and that's my partner Agent Connor. We'd like to ask you a few questions. If you would follow us."

Damien went to nod despite it not being a question but found himself hauled out of the chair before he could do so. He was almost dragged down the corridors of his own precinct. The two agents shoved him into the very familiar interrogation room. Damien found it a lot more unsettling sitting on the wrong side of the table.

"Detective Sanders, can you tell us where you have been yesterday evening between 10 pm and midnight?"

Damien frowned. "I was at work, we had a razzia at a club downtown. Captain Adams supervised it and has the details, he should be able to confirm it." He shifted in his seat and leaned back. "Can you tell me now what I could possibly need an alibi for? If it's not too much of a trouble, of course."

One threw him an unamused look, the other didn't even give any sign that he heard him. But then they silently checked with their partner, eyebrows arguing for a few seconds before Agent Dwayne nodded after a shrug from his partner. The former pulled out a file and pushed a few photographs across the table.

Damien studied them while listening to the agent's explanation. They all showed various paintings, old jewelry, and even older weapons. There were even some sculptures and other items Damien could only guess what they were but looked like something out of a religious or even ritualic context.

"Since two years all over the globe, various high-value item of art and history started vanishing. When we started our investigation of these thefts it took us months to even gather a shadow of the subject on a security camera. Yesterday night they stole a Picasso from a local art gallery." He pointed to a picture that showed a truly hideous arrangement of colors and shapes.

Damien wrinkled his nose. "You're sure, the thief can't just keep it? Maybe they're doing the world a favor." He would swear that agent Connor's lips twitched into the faintest trace of a smile before he regained control.

"However," Agent Dwayne continued, "you can imagine our delight when at the most recent scene the forensic found a fingerprint.

Damien's eyebrows skyrocketed but he still nodded. "And I suppose the fingerprint matched mine?"

"It did. We will, of course, order a review of the results but we also noted that you have not registered with your soulmate. I hope you understand why we have to ask this personal question, Detective. Have you met your soulmate already?"

Damien shook his head. "I'm just as curious as you. Well, maybe a little more. I suppose it would be too much to ask if I could take a closer look at the file?"

The agents again exchanged a look. "You have to understand that we can't let you in on any more details of the case. But I think my partner here and I could use a coffee-" they both stood- "and if someone would happen to read the file I so clumsily left on the table then I think no one would be to blame for that, right?"

As soon as they left, Damien snatched the file and took pictures of the pages with his phone. Then he took the file and followed the agents, handing it back with a casual "I think you forgot this".

He returned to his desk and looked through the pictures on his phone. It appeared that not only did the items mysteriously vanish - only a few days later most of them reappeared all over the world. 

In one case a greek sculpture was stolen from the British Museum only to be found 14 hours later in the newest museum in Athen. The same museum that had requested the exact same statue to be returned to its origin you tey and been denied. And since any identifying codes or marks had been removed nobody could prove that it was indeed the stolen original and not a very skillful copy. In the last few months the responsible organization, Interpol thought it was a larger professional one rather than a small group or even a single person, had started to target mostly exclusively institutes in the United States.

"Sanders!" Captain Nathaniel Adams voice barked through the office.

Damien quickly pocketed his phone and turned around to face his boss. "What's up?"

"Mind explaining why Interpol just marched into my office and asked me to testify for one of my detectives?"

Damien clenched his teeth. He just knew this was going to turn into the same old argument. "Because apparently someone with the same fingerprint as me committed a series of thefts."

Nate huffed, anger damped but not evaporated. "It better only be that, Sanders. With your criminal record-" Damien's hands balled into fists- "family history, you put one toe out of line and I'll suspend your ass faster than you can say bullshit. Am I understood, detective?"

"Perfectly clear, Sir," Damien answered, his fingernails leaving little red marks where they drilled into his palms.

He nodded and Damien watched the captain stride out of the room back to his own office.

He turned back to his stolen files. It looked like he had a thief to catch. Even if he had to go to the local art gallery. Damien shuddered, he hated Picasso.

\---

Patton smiled as he wandered through the halls of the gallery. The paintings looked so much better in the light. Well, as good as Picasso can look. He tried and failed to hide a grin when he saw the empty spot that resulted from his latest nightly stroll.

He watched as the detective Interpol had labeled as their prime suspect, talked to one of the security guards. No doubt to gather first-hand information about Patton's little stunt.

Leaving the fingerprint had been a clumsy mistake but who would have thought that something amazing could come from it? With a smile, Patton approached the man, once he was out of earshot of security, and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Patton Heart and also your soulmate. I heard you were looking for me, Detective?"

The dumbstruck look on the other's face was worth more than anything Patton had ever stolen.


End file.
